Please Don't Come By
by NightmaresNoLongerWaitForSleep
Summary: Sometimes people say that there is someone for you somewhere. That God had created a person, someone that was born just for you, out there. I wish I could still believe in that, but after telling myself that over and over, I can't seem to find the one after what I did. I screwed up, and I messed up a life I could have had. Rated M for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes people say that there is someone for you somewhere. That God had created a person, someone that was born just for you, out there. I wish I could still believe in that, but after telling myself that over and over, I can't seem to find the one after what I did. I screwed up, and I messed up a life I could have had. My name is Vio Hendaz, and I'm 24. I live in New York City, on Main Street. My apartment number is 666, funny enough, and I'm going to college, studying to become a professional photographer. And this is my screwed up happily never after.

-

It was like as if no one knew how to be kind and respectful of one another. The sidewalks were crowded, full of pedestrians; the street weren't any better. Cars honking, trying to get by. The traffic was horrific, everyone wanting to go home after a long day after work. They shouted out of their car windows, and flipping people the bird when they got upset enough. People would fight over parking spaces against the sidewalk. It was all a mess. It was like as if the world was ending or something with all this commotion.

After what seemed like eternity, I was able to get to the front of my apartment building. Seeing the doorman up in front have me relief. 'Finally, I'm almost home'. My eyes rolled, as I walked up to the doorman, whose name was Green. He had blond hair, and a cowlick to his right, and bright blue eyes to compliment it. He wore the uniform of the building, which consisted of a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. A green blazer hung off his shoulders and a black bow tie to add to the look. His black dress shoes looked a bit worn, but it didn't take away from his appearance.

"Have a nice day?" Green asked as I started to walk towards the two glass doors. He seemed tired, and maybe a bit hot from the sun hitting him all day. Poor guy.

His question game me a chuckle "no better then yesterday." Before walking though the opened door that was held for me, I flicked him a quarter. "Fix your bow tie, it's a bit off to the side." I chuckled as he looked down and let the door go quickly to fix his bow tie. He was the man for perfection.

Everything that I was possibly carrying was thrown off onto my couch, my shoulder hurting from carrying my messenger bag that was already heavy with books and my laptop. Though, I was carful to put down the bag that contained my camera and all the lenses. The camera bag itself weight six pounds. Your thinking 'nonsense!', but this shit weighs quite a bit. Professional camera lenses weigh maybe a pound each, and it's due to all the gadgets inside that make the lens better than all the other normal camera lenses. The added battery is almost a pound and a half, because not only is it a battery, but it absorbs light to use it on flash to make the flash look natural. I don't even have a tripod in there, I had to carry that separate.

"I'm home!" I cried out. I'm sure even if I haven't made my presence, she would have already known. A cat came running downstairs, eyes all sparkly knowing that it's master was back. Her name is Zelda, and she is a Savanna cat. She was grey with dark spots, and large ears, and she always seemed to have her head and tail held up high, just like a royal would. But she is a very sweet cat, despite the way she , Zelda was a very expensive breed of cat, but I didn't buy her. I got her from a friend of mine who's care had many kittens, and he said it was too much for him, so he starts giving them away, and j was one of those people he gave one to. His names Red, and I wasn't so thrilled about cats until he showed me Zelda. In fact, I never liked cats before Red, and I'm glad he changed my mind. Dogs are too messy and birds are too loud.

Zelda pounced onto the baby blue couch, extending her head into my hand for me to pet. I lightly scratched the areas behind her ears and lightly brushed her fur down a bit, seeming that she was rolling on something to make it look puffy. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone again. I don't have to go tomorrow, so I'll be spending my day with you, okay?" Zelda just messed in response, as if knowing what I had just told her. I chuckled, grabbing her and carrying her with me to the kitchen, and setting her down by her bowl. Taking out her food, I get her a cup and a half and refilled her water bowl. With a satisfied 'humph', I walked over to my messenger and opened it up to pull out my laptop, opening it, and turning it one.

I was transferring the pictures I had took today onto my laptop, when Zelda hopped onto the couch back bored and settled around the back of my neck. After a while, she seemed to want my attention, because she started to paw my ear, and taking my earlobe and biting it softly. "Don't do that! Your distracting me." Zelda seemed to like my reaction, and stood up, trying to climb onto my head and once accomplished, started reaching down and putting her two front paws over my left eye. Sighing, I closed my laptop and pushed it away, picking her off my head and setting her down on my lap. "Your unbelievable."

Her pink yarn ball was across from where I was sitting, so I reached over to grab it and started to play with her, teasing her with the yarn above her head, as she tried to jump and grab it. Eventually she did, and she scampered off with the ball, somewhere towards my room. I rolled my eyes, getting up too tired to make dinner and eat, so I went to take a quick showed before going to bed. It looked like Zelda had beat me to it, because she was already sleeping on my side, on my pillows. "Nice."

Lightly, I moved Zelda to the empty pillow beside mine, and buried myself in the covers. The warmth from Zelda's little body on my pillow just a few moments ago warned it up, heating up my slightly shivering form.

Although I had felt exhaustion when I came home, I couldn't seem to sleep. The air in my room was warm. A bit too warm. I forced myself up, and walked over to a window I had in my room, just across from my small room. The white windowpane border was cool to the touch, comforting. With one swift up motion, I pulled the window open. The cool city air over came me, and a sigh of relief spilled from my lips. The honking of cars had reduced, and soft music replaced it. The lights in the city where bright, advertisements of anime and clubs and bars. My ears soon focused into the music that was coming from behind me. Another window in my room -facing another apartment building-, sounded like the source, but really, it was the neighbor. Their apartment was brightly lit, and a few voices could be heard. Great, they was having a party.

Just a few days ago, did I realize that there was someone living in the apartment across from mine. There was just a narrow alley separating both buildings, and to say the truth, they weren't loud, but sometimes they have parties, and it usually takes a while for me to fall a sleep with all their commotion. After a few hours, they leave, but by then, it's no use, because I either can't sleep, or I was too exhausted that I still fell asleep with all the noises they were making.

Groaning, I walked away from the open window, and returned to my bed, stuffing my head between two pillows, trying to drowning the music. How was nobody complaining about the music? Or was it just me because I live right across from their room? At least Zelda warning wailing up, or she would make me go set her free onto the balcony for a few minutes, and I really had no time to watch over her. After what seemed like forever, a few voices left, leaving about two (three?) people left in their apartment. It wasn't much later when all the noise was completely quiet, apart from the sounds coming from out in the streets. But that didn't seem to matter, I was already drifting off, closing my eyes, hoping for a dreamless night.

The darkness behind my eyelids was never ending. Dark as coal, and it was soundless; it was lonely. When that feeling became known, I yearned for something. Someone.

-

I'm sorry for such a short chapter for the prologue, but I am saving the rest for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This isn't my first time writing fanfiction, but it's my first time posting it on , not Wattpad. Hope it wasn't boring. It would be much appreciated if you can review on this chapter! Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was literal hell in the morning. Since I had left one of the windows open last night, all the honking, screaming, and just in general all the loud noises outside was coming in through the window. On top of that, my alarm clock was going off and the beeping was giving me a headache, and Zelda wouldn't leave me alone. Eventually she got annoyed and flashed her tail in my face and it hurt. What have I done

to deserve this? Even all my neighbors were making a lot of noise. What was up with everyone today? It was only 7:45 in the morning and the city was alive like as it it were rush hour. What made everyone leave their houses this early in the morning today? For all I know, there is no big event going on in the city today, so I have no idea why everyone was out on the streets already. When I am walking to the bus stop, there aren't many cars on the street; even in the bus, only about four to five people on it, excluding me.

Exhaustion washed over me as I forced myself to get up from my comfy covers and mattress. I promised myself that I would get sufficient sleep last night, and it feels like I didn't even get a blink. Looking at myself in the mirror was like looking at a living dead. My hair was a mess, -and could be easily compared to a haystack- I had dark circles under my eyes, my eyes looked a bit fogged, and I seemed pale. It wasn't under debate, I was going to take a shower before eating breakfast today, because I looked like I had gone down to hell,walked through it, and came back to the over-world.

The water that ran down my body after I got into the shower, was cold, refreshing, and thankfully, comforting. The moment it touched my face it woke me up well, but probably wouldn't last long until I felt tired again. I scrubbed hard as my hair and body, making sure I had no grease in my hair and no dirt on my skin even though I haven't gone out of my apartment since last night, after I took a shower. The amazing feeling of cool water down my body must have felt too good that I stayed under the shower head for too long, and the water was suddenly getting steamy hot. I must have wasted all the cool water and now the hot water was taking its place, that or Zelda was flushing the toilet on purpose, somehow remembering that if you flush it, the water gets steaming hot.

"Fuck!" It slipped out of my mouth before I could bite my tongue. A patch on my chest started to get red, from the encounter with the hot water. Quickly, I turned off the water and got out, warmth overcoming me. I once read in a book that if you take a shower with cold water, when you get out, you will instantly get warm, and if you bathe in hot water, you usually feel cold once you get out. After knowing that, I tend to take a shower with cold water more than with hot water. With the white towel in my hand, I dried my face first and then rubbed it through my hair a couple of times, then dried my chest and back, and continued with the same process all the way down. I wrapped a towel around my waist as I looked at Zelda, sighing. "I know what you did. That wasn't very nice, Zelda." She only meowed in response, trying to act all innocent.

Zelda led the way as I got out of the bathroom, putting the towel in the hamper in my room. I wore a simple t-shit that had one of my older brothers favorite bands, MCR - also known as My Chemical Romance - and blue skinny jeans. I only bothered to put on socks before walking into my living room, to head to the kitchen. I walked past Zelda's bowl, knowing Zelda liked to eat 'off my plate' in the mornings. The Savanna cat just looked at me, sitting on the counter by the stove, waiting for me to make breakfast and take out something from the frying pan when she thinks I'm not looking.

Taking out a bowl, milk, a fork, and a couple of eggs, I turn on the electric stove and put on a pan to let it heat. Zelda, knowing the routine for eggs, walked across the counter, avoiding the stove, and going to the draw were I held utensils to eat, she took out a spoon, meowing to get my attention. "I know I know." I grabbed Zelda and the spoon, walking over to the fridge to get some butter. Putting Zelda on the floor, I start to make the eggs. I try not to laugh as I see Zelda getting back onto the counter, of coarse. Trying to make her not pick of the frying pan was hard, so I just turning my back on her to make toast, knowing that just telling her not to do such thing wouldn't work.

After the breakfast was made, I grabbed a plate and a small ice cream bowl. I filled both with eggs, and I put two whole toasts on the plate, and half of a crumbled toast in the bowl. The bowl was set right across from me as I sat down, Zelda plopping onto the dining table to eat from the bowl. It was quiet while we ate, apart from Zelda's purring and the ticking of the clock. The noise from the outside world was muffled by the walls, seeming like as if it were the faint music I had heard the night before. The light that came through the glass wall was pretty, you could see the people, cars, and buildings, not having to worry of all the noise.

The apartment was very modern, and for something like this, is expected to be a million bucks for this little apartment, but it was just a few thousand. White and grey walls, mahogany wood floorboards, one big glass wall to look out into the city... it was a nice place to live, it was calming, and comfy for a single guy in college and his small fluffy cat. I never really imagine myself with someone, I think of myself as, asexual, but I know I'm completely wrong with that. I find women attractive, yes, but sometimes when I could classify myself as heterosexual, I find men extremely attractive. If I had the time to love someone apart from my cat, I would date, but, it's hard work. I want to travel the world with Zelda and take pictures of amazing places, open my eyes to other things, but if I date, I couldn't do that. I couldn't allow myself to fall in love.

Once when Zelda was done with her breakfast, I grabbed her bowl along with my plate and washed them. She followed me, her tail and head held up high like always. It was a nice day, and looking at my phone, it looked like the weather was starting to drop now that the year was coming to an end. The hot sun of yesterday wouldn't be compared to the sun in summer, but the sun in September is still hot if there is no wind. I walked to the sofa and went to my messenger bag, to look for my book that I am currently reading, and took it out. The book is called Four Swords, an adventurous book with puzzles and cliffhangers that always keep you on edge. So far, that has to be my favorite book. I proceeded to put on my light purple coat, and I grabbed Zelda to put on a small sweater that Red had knit for her. She seemed to like it, since it was pink or whatever, but even better, she could keep warm in the cool air.

It is occasional for me to take out Zelda with me to the park. She didn't wonder out in public places, she gets a bit scared, so she likes to be with me in my coat pocket and stick her head out and watch the scenery. One last thing I did was put her toy mouse in another pocket of my coat so she could keep herself entertained while I read.

When I walked out through the glass doors, there I saw Green again, this time with a green coat though.

"Good morning" he said, and I nodded at him, knowing that he understood it as a 'good morning' from me. The street seemed to calm down since this morning, so it was less noisy. Zelda started to purr halfway to the park, guessing that she liked the warmth from the pocket of my coat. She wiggled in there for a bit until she was more comfortable, closing her eyes to take a nap. Thanks to Zelda being a small cat, she wasn't heavy at all, she could be classified as a kitten. That's how small she was, so her weight isn't even noticed.

The park wasn't full of pedestrians, only a few kids and their parents by the play. Some road their bikes and some jogged, getting their morning exercise done. A couple were playing with their dog by throwing a frisbee and letting him run to go fetch it to bring it back to them, just to do it all over again. The used to be green grass started to seem to tint to a lighter green, showing that it was slowly dying from the change of season. I sat down by a clear bench the and opened my book, taking out my glasses to read. Zelda seemed to notice the movement had stopped and awoke, climbing out of the pocket onto the bench. With her awake, I took out her mouse toy and she began to play while I read, hearing occasional squeaks from the toy.

I was at a part where the hero was trying to defeat a big eyeball, when I started to feel a bit strange. I had barely noticed that I was getting tired until I could barely keep my eyes open. 'I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I took a small nap. Besides, Zelda wouldn't run away.' The chance of getting mugged here was also very low, so there was nothing to worry about. I closed the book, bookmarking it first before closing, and I sent Zelda a quick glance. She seemed occupied as she laid, looking at the sky with a few clouds, and her usual purring. My eyes closed without any other delay, and I let myself drift off.

At first I saw darkness, it was silent, but then I saw colors. There was a sanctuary, full of grass and flowers on the sides. There seemed to be a pedestal with something sticking out of it. Then there was a figure dressed in green who walked up to it, and took out the object in the pedestal, which seemed to be a sword. Soon the clad in green was four separate people. They all looked like the green clad, but with different facial expressions and clothes. Blue, red and purple/violet, was what the colors of the clothes they wore. It seemed like tunics, yet not the roman kind. They wore white undershirts and pants, with brown boots. They also wore a weird looking cap that matched the color of their clothes. They were all blond and there eyes were all blue.

The shadow of the green clad seemed to move, and smirk maliciously, something twisted and horrid. It moved on its own, not mimicking the movement of the owner it belonged to did. It was like as if it were a completely different person, like as if it a person itself. It looked at me then, and it spoke words to me. It left me confused, it left me befuddled actually.

"Excuse me, sir. Hello?" It said. Wait, that didn't seem right. But there wasn't any more time to think, the colors of the dream washed away as I opened my eyes to the bright light. Everything looked blue tinted, and it bothered me. I blinked my eyes a few times before I let them focus as I looked to the floor, before I saw a pair of black converse right across from where I sat. "Excuse me." The voice said again. I looked up to see a young man, in his twenties. He had purple hair about three piercing in each of his ears, with what I think is called 'snakebite' piercings under his bottom lips, a cigarette hanging from between his lips. He had pale skin and I could tell he had a few tattoos. He wore a lack coat with black pants. He was holding a dog leash in his hand, which held a playful looking husky that was looking at me. I finally looked up to meat his gaze, his blue eyes that looked like that could belong to a wolf.

"Does that happen to be your cat up in that tree?" He pointed over to a tree where indeed there was a cat on one of the branches and a dog barking at the base of the tree, at the cat. It only took a few moments for me to recognize the cat.

"Zelda!" I called, standing up quickly. The man made a face that showed that he had got the answer he was looking for. His dog pulled on his leash, following me, though I didn't pay attention. All I was thinking was how I was going to get that dog away from that tree. I looked at the dirty dog, he seemed like a stray. "Shit." It slipped as he looked at me, his eyes seemed crazy.

"Yo, scram before I have your ass" the man from before said in a demanding voice, kicking in the direction of the dog. It looked once at him and ran off quickly, like as if the man was his master. Zelda was ever quick enough to jump off from the branch she was perched on to my shoulder, while her back arched and she hissed.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to the man.

"Don't mention it. I just saw the cat, and I knew it had to belong to someone 'cause it was wearin' somethin' around her neck along with the sweater, and no one else was doin' anythin' about it. You were asleep so I though she was yours. Might not wanna 'leep when you have your cat out in public." His phone rang and he took it out, starting to walk away, putting a hand up that was holding his dogs leash as is saying 'bye' while he put the phone to his ear with his free hand.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't even mid day and all this has happened. Enough excitement for one day.


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything! I have been getting high demands for me to finish up one of my Shizaya books on Wattpad so I haven't been able to update this story! I will update it soon, I have the next chapter outlines. I just hope I can get it out before Christmas break *hahathatswhatisaidaboutmyotherShadowxViobookseriesonWattadhaha*

I truely am sorry. This book is short though, the longest it could be is fifteen to twenty chapters, if not less. So I will update this book slowly because both of my accounts on Wattpad are my top priority right now, aaaannnndddd I'm writing something for school and it is originally a book idea and it is going to be graded and it will be worth 67% my grade overall grade of this marking-period and that's A LOT.

Truely, I hope you understand. I will try and release the next update soon. Thanks for wasting a minute of your life that you will never get back by reading this!


End file.
